Felicity Glaccus
Felicity Glaccus is currently the tenth ranked student within the Venterrus Flight Institute's first class. Personality Felicity is very soft-spoken and polite. She has trouble raising her voice not because she is shy around others but because she is just not a loud person. She is described as having an air of elegance that she exudes and is a favorite amongst the boys in her class, next to Beatrice, Candace and Tenko. Despite her popularity amongst the boys, Felicity gets along well with her fellow female classmates like with Candra, who is equally as soft-spoken as she is, and AnMing, as the two of them enjoying challenging one another. She is also very calm and collected; refusing to act out brashly as she prefers to have a strategy in mind. Even if a situation arises where a strategy cannot be made, Felicity has shown to be quite adaptive. Even in the most critical moments like the school being under siege, Felicity remains calm and level-headed; even taking up a role of leadership if necessary. Felicity's powers over ice seem to be a bit beyond her control, as she will sometimes emit cold air from her body or freeze anything she comes in contact with for a prolonged amount of time without noticing until it is too late. She also cannot feel the cold air she emits as she has an immunity to it. Despite these instances, Felicity seems to have full control over her powers during drills and in battle. Only when she gets too emotional do her powers begin to spiral beyond her control. Appearance |-|CIVILIAN= |-|MAGIC WINX= Magical Abilities Felicity has the magical abilty to control ice. She is capable of creating ice sculptures and sudden snowstorms, can shoot ice shards from her fingertips, freeze her surroundings and her opponents; turning them all into solid ice if she sees fit. As stated earlier, some of Felicity's powers tend to leak out, which can cause her to emit cold air and slightly freeze any objects she makes direct contact with for a prolonged amount of time. She is unaware of the cold air she emits as she cannot feel the cold due to possessing an immunity over it. Despite these minor hangups, Felicity shows that she has complete control over her powers. Felicity's powers can also end up being heavily tied to her emotions as she can either generate a snowstorm that protects her allies or a dangerously intense blizzard that can end up harming anyone around her, depending on whichever emotion is the most prevalent. Due to her powers' direct opposite being fire, Felicity has developed a crippling fear of it since ice is useless against it. She is also a lot weaker in warm environments as the warmer her surroundings are, the weaker her powers will become. Trivia * The name Felicity means happiness, coming from the Latin name Felicitas which was taken from the Ancient Roman goddess of the same name. * Her last name, Glaccus, is from the Latin word glacies, which means ice. * Felicity has pyrophobia: the fear of fire. ** This is mainly due to how her powers over ice would be rendered completely useless against fire. * Felicity's designs are heavily inspired by the only two ice fairies in Winx Club, Aurora and Alice. Category:Sylph Squad Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Characters (Sylph Squad) Category:Fairies Category:Venterrus Category:Venterrus Flight Institute Category:Venterrus Flight Institute Students